Twilight, Tsubasa Style
by notjustplainjayne
Summary: Fai and Kurogane are in debt to Yuuko, fufilling a certain vampires wish is the only way out. Yes its a bit of a crummy summary I know, but I tried my best so, give it a read! And no, this is not Fai Edward it has the usual Twilight parrings w/ Kurofai to
1. Chapter 1

Okee dokee, people this is my first fanfic, so uh, please, be merciful okay.?

Disclaimer: No I do **not** own TRC or Twilight. If I did, I would not be writing a fan fiction about them now would I?

Warnings: **Spoilers**, for both Twilight and TRC so if you haven't read both series all the way than don't go any further! Also, there is boy love, yes that means man on man action, nothing explicit just fluff and some kissing, if that's not what your into, then vamoose! Right then! I'm done! Lets get on to the story shall we?

Fai and Kurogane were not sure where they were, they had finally arrived at Nihon a year ago and had been living very happily together after the death of Ashura until one day....

_Flashback _

"Dammit! You dumb ass mage get your sorry ass in here!" Kurogane screamed, he had come home from a mission for Princess Tomoyo only to find his beautiful room in complete shambles. The paper sliding doors that led to an outside porch and rock garden were completely torn down(1) and his futon was in shreds, he was needless to say very angry. Fai, who had finally gotten used to being called his true name(2) by Kurogane was upset to hear him revert to the old, hurtful names he used to use.

Fai trotted into the room to see a very ominous Kurogane glaring at him, and if looks were guns, than Fai would be looking down the barrels of a thousand ready to fire gunmen, plus a tank, with God himself in the front lines. He shakily smiled, "Y-yes K-kurogane?" He managed to stammer, already dreading the eruption he knew was about to spout from his tan lover. He closed his good eye and drew in a sharp breath, waiting for a scream, a punch, anything really, but, nothing came, he looked up and to his complete surprise he saw an almost..sad looking Kurogane staring down at him, Fai looked away and murmured a quiet apology, then, once again was thoroughly surprised again."No, Fai I'm sorry, I think I know why my room is like this." Kurogane said almost sheepishly. " I forgot to leave you some blood while I was away right?" He finished in a soft voice, Fai nodded softly and before he could think any further, he collapsed, in a dead faint.

Kurogane being the worry wort he was, immediately went to Yuuko and asked her to help him, momentarily disregarding his hatred for her and his pride. She tisked at him softly for "neglecting poor Fai" as she so nicely put it. She huffed and said "He is to far gone for some of your blood, I'll give him some of mine," At his confused look she answered "It wouldn't do him any good if he drank your blood at this point, he needs something more powerful. In return for my blood though, I need you to do me a favor."

End Flashback

That, was how they had ended up in Forks Washington, in order to fulfill Yuuko's request and change a young girls fate, as had been the wish of a girl named Alice who visited her shop wanting to make sure someone she knew did not suffer the fate she had "seen" happen.

It also just so happened, that driving at around 180 mph was a young vampire named Edward who was having an aggravating conversation with the girl sitting next to him.

Edward sighed and grumbled as Bella, for the fifth time that day asked when she would get to be turned and Edward for the fifth time that day said "After the wedding, which is in August." He reminded her angrily. She huffed but nodded only to shout with wide eyes a moment later, "Edward! There are people in the, road look out!" She screamed shrilly, Edward stopped immediately, and using his mad, vampire skillz(3) swerved so his car now lay horizontally n the road, he opened the door and blinked, once, twice, three times before he snarled and with another low growl, said "Who the hell are you, you smell so, so, strange." He was at a loss for words, they just stared at him for a minute before the black haired man with just as black jeans and a white wife beater (Yuuko had given them normal clothes, but only one pair.) extended an arm towards Edward and gruffly introduced himself as Kurogane. He gestured to the smaller man beside him who was wearing a long sleaved blue striped shirt and baggy cargo pants and muttered "He's Fai, we're looking for an.." He glanced at a piece of paper he had been holding. "Alice Cullen, do you know where we might find her?" Remembering that Yuuko had said it was vitally important he be at least a little polite to anyone he met.

"Maybe," said a still confused Edward,"whats it to you?" Kurogane flinched at the boys complete disregard to his elders and glanced wistfully at Fai, letting him know that he could no longer talk to the brat. Fai stepped forward and flashed a small, timid smile at Edward, "W-we were s-sent here to, um, help her with something, our m-mutual friend, Yuuko, she, uh, sent us to take h-her place as sh-she couldn't come."(4) Edward had been so surprised to see these two people on the road that he hadn't realized that the smaller blonde one smelled of human blood , but he quickly managed to pickup the scent during the lull in action and instantly he defensively placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and growled "what do you want you... you, monster!" He said, he couldn't believe that such a scardy little man was drinking the blood of innocents. Kurogane having caught on that the boy had managed to figure out Fai's vampiric secret, stepped forward with a withering glare, "How dare you say such things to my.." He seemed to struggle with the word for a minute but finally ended up with "my mate! The only person who he excepts blood from is me, and that is with my permission, if anyone is a monster, its you, for calling him, who is just like you, a monster!" Kurogane positively roared, Fai had changed since they had killed Ashura, not necessarily in a good way either. He still hid his emotions by pretending to be a scared and timid person, but he always let Kurogane in, he was the only person who Fai let see his true nature. Kurogane in return had made it his new purpose to protect him and keep his emotional health stable, but this little twat of a vampire was making it very difficult. "W-what, but that's impossible! How are you still alive! How are you still alive!" It was at this crucial moment Alice decided to call.

"Hey Edward?" she asked on the other end of the line after Edward had quickly described their situation, huffing he managed to stop his angry tirade and listen "You do know, they're telling the truth right, Eddy?" she asked in her usual bubbly tone. "Eddy" stared blankly at the phone for a minute and then unceremoniously chucked it at the ground. "I." He breathed counting slowly to ten in his head, "am terribly sorry for being so rude, please forgive me, I will take you to Alice if you still want to go." And then looking fairly embarrassed said "It's just I am marrying this girl in August," He muttered pointing at Bella, "and tend to get a little over protective." with one more abashed "sorry" from Edward the odd group piled into the car and drove off to the Cullen's house. On the way there,(Edward tried to start a conversation with the very uncomfortable blonde. "So...um... How old are you? In vampire years I mean." The little blonde shifted for a minute or two and glanced at Kurogane for reassurance, who soothingly nodded his head. To everyone else it looked like he was just nervous and asking for some comfort, but really, he had asked for permission to lie about his age. Fai smiled weekly "very old, around, 10,000 years." He murmured. They all drew in a sharp breath, that was as old as the Volturi if not older. He pretended to mistake their expressions as distaste an bowed his head mumbling a quiet apology. Edward was about to explain that they didn't mean to sound rude, but they had arrived and all the Cullen's stood waiting outside to meet the two young men, which Bell took as odd, but she had learned not to question Edward's family and so remained silent. Alice practically flew at Fai and wrapped him in a friendly hug, "Hi!" she chirped, "You must be the boys Yuuko sent, great to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen!" She said, Fai fidgeted softly and Kurogane smirked and with great gusto knelt down, kissed the back of her hand and said, "we are Kurogane and Fai, workers for Yuuko's Wish Shop, you ordered a wish and we will do our best to fulfill it." That little speech out of the way, Kurogane, with all the pride that being the once bodyguard of a princess(5) endowed, shook hands with the rest of the family getting introductions out of the way, once done he frowned, looked squarely at Carlsile and said "In order to do our job though, we need an alias and a place to stay."

I cant say I'm to happy about the way this chapter turned out, but it will get better so bear with me please. I hope to get at least one good review before I start my next chapter or I will just leave it as this. Also.

1: I haven't the slightest clue about what Tomoyo's garden looks like any descriptions are welcome, I will update and change it if anyone knows what it really looks like.

2: I'm referring to his real name, Yuui

3: My writing is a little stiff when I start out new projects, I was hoping that this would lighten the mood :)

4: In case I didn't make it clear enough, Fai is only pretending to be a nervous wreck, its like he always pretended to be really happy in the real story.

5: Remember he was a ninja for princess tomoyo, I can only assume he was her bodygaurd also.

Please keep in mind that I am not God, I do revise and Edit but mistakes can get through so, flames and critisism are welcome, as long as they are constructive.


	2. Of Protective Vampires

Alright Y'all, this is the second chappy of my fic, as usual, there will be cursing (Kurogane) so, you know, please bear with me, also, yeah...uh, I may include some other characters from other fics(probably just two.)

Disclaimer:Why yes I do not own Twilight or TRC!

Carlisle was the first to speak to the strong looking man in a black wife beater, shockingly though, even his voice wavered. "S-so you say you come...to help us with what exactly?" Kurogane groaned inwardly, this was just what he needed, "You weren't informed of the details of the transaction?" Carlisle, the rest of the vampires (and Bella) shook their heads. Finally Fai spoke, and in place of his shaky voice he sounded, regal somehow. "The transaction," He stated. "Was as followed: A Miss Alice Cullen asked for the safety and health of one...Isabelle swan to be observed." Everyone blinked. This was not the same man they had been listening to. His whole dynamic had changed, it was as if he was being controlled, Bella silently noticed his movements seemed mechanical, as if he had practiced. Fai continued, not unaware of Bella's musings. "We, Fai D. Fluorite and Kurogane(1) are here to fulfill said wish in the allotted time, then we will take our leave." At this point everyone was very shell shocked. Even Rosalie who was usually very calm looked vaguely apprehensive. Fai then stepped back and Kurogane moved forwards. "There are however, three conditions." Bella laughed out loud weakly, even the intimidating man standing in front of her made her laugh, she rounded on Alice. "This is a joke right? Your not serious are you? What am I being protected from?" Alice looked away. It was at this moment a loud, bubbly laugh could be heard. Oddly enough, it was Rosalie. "What I wanna know, is what are these conditions your talking about?" Kurogane smirked, his sharp canines glinting slightly. "Well, first, we, that is Fai and I need to be housed somehow, we don't have to live with you, but we need some form of shelter. The second being that you sign these papers." "And what might those be?" Asked Emmett, stepping defensively in front of Rosalie. "Relax big guy." Laughed Kurogane. "I just need to make sure that it's clear that we are in no way responsible if the mission fails."

Edward stepped forward, eyes flashing dangerously, "You're here to protect her and yet you say it's not your responsibility if she dies!" Fai was the first to step in, his eyes took on an almost paralyzingly cold glow. " Do you not understand anything, you impudent child?" Edward stepped back, upset about being called a child, but his rage burned strong. "What can you say! Your just a murderer, wallowing in your victims blood!" Fai didn't even hesitate, in fact he broke into an almost maniacal grin. "Say...kid...have you ever messed with someone as old as me?" Kurogane laughed inwardly, the "kid" was probably peeing his pants, of course that was all part of the plan. They had all of this worked out, their lines, their actions, everything, down to the last letter. "Stop Eddy!" Alice called out, slowly she inched to Fai, "Please, he didn't mean it...." Every last one of the Cullens was trembling. Fai's grin faded, he frowned deeply. Then snuffled softly. "I'm terribly sorry...I just...I'm not a monster..." Jasper whispered a quiet "Is this for real!" to Alice, the guy was clearly schizophrenic.(2) "I'm not!" snapped Fai, reading Jasper's mind, "I just figured scare tactic w-was the-the way t-to go. Considering you didn't seem to want to cooperate any other way to go." Slowly Fai fell back into his stuttering mess of a self. Finally Bella addressed the two men for the first time. "I'm Bella, nice to meet you, um, I'm sorry for Edward he's just, very...protective." Kurogane snorted. "You know," he muttered, "You shouldn't have to apologize for him." As he spoke he glanced at Fai, cuing him(3). "I-I really am s-sorry. I-i uh...just...don't like b-being called a-a m-m...." He trailed off in defeat. It was Carlisle that stepped up and laughed kindly. "Don't beat yourself up, we all have our own skeletons in the closet." Fai smiled sadly. Just then Rosalie cleared her throat, completely unfazed by the whole ordeal, she'd gotten over it. "What is the final condition?" "Practical aren't you," Kurogane grinned a devilish grin. "We have two more guests coming." Alice giggled brilliantly, "Oh boy! This'll be exiting!" "Only if you except the terms of the contract." Alice looked around wildly, hoping no one said the "n" word. If they did the whole thing would be terminated. "So, what'll it be?" "Carlisle, sir, it would seem you are the leader of sorts, you may make the final decision." Alice nailed the biggest puppy dog eyes possible on her face and immediately Carlisle caved. "Oh alright, but tell me, please, who is it that you have been asked to protect Bella from?" Fai looked down, Kurogane sighed, they didn't really want to say. "sign the contract first." the Cullens all signed consecutively and finally Fai huffed, "Well," Asked Jasper impatiently, "who are you protecting her from?" Fai stared at them all for a minute before solemnly replying, "herself."

The End! For now....... I love the drama at the end...also as for who'll be the two mystery guests, you'll have to wait and see, though I'll give you a hint, they're crazy(in the serial killer kinda way) and they show up in the 40 ish episodes of a certain anime series. For those who guess closest there will be virtual cookies, and they can send me, with their guess, a one shot idea/prompt, I'll write it, and dedicate it to you!

What is his last name! Help!

Also, Schizophrenia- a disease of the mind, and no! Fai Doesn't have it people, that is important to my plot!

And finally, I stated that they had rehearsed it, so fate wasn't interrupted, so he was cuing him, like in a play.


End file.
